Facebook: Foto de Perfil
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Navegando por los perfiles de sus amigas, Hinata encontró una pauta en ellos: que en todas las fotos de perfil aparecía un inodoro de fondo.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto. Me prestó a sus niños para que jugara con ellos, Facebook y demás compañías que pudieran mencionarse pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o CEOs.**

**Línea Temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Oneshot 3 de la colección "Facebook".**

* * *

_¡Oh... qué hermosa __foto __de __perfil__; me gusta mucho tu inodoro!_

* * *

**FACEBOOK: FOTO DE PERFIL**

_Capítulo Único_

Hinata se encontraba en el dilema que toda chica con Facebook puede tener: la foto de perfil. Ella se había unido a la red social por causa de su amiga Ten Ten, la cual le contaba maravillas del sitio web y las mil y un cosas que podría hacer allí. Ahora, con cuenta creada, buscaba una foto de perfil que, si bien no la hiciera resaltar, por lo menos ver bien.

Para ayudarse a encontrar la respuesta a su dilema, Hyuga visitó los perfiles de algunas conocidas y, por supuesto, el de Ten Ten, buscando una pauta para saber qué debía de subir al sitio. La cantidad de cosas que se encontró ahí fue realmente variada y algunas hasta la hicieron sonrojarse.

La de Ino, por ejemplo, salía la chica muy sexy y con poca ropa… sobre su cama. Hinata se preguntó si Ino tendría dobles intenciones al tomarse aquella. Tenía otras tantas en poses similares, pero en diferente lugar. ¿Sai estaría de acuerdo en esas imágenes sugerentes?

Sakura, por su parte, tenía fotos editadas simplonamente en editores de fotos en línea, la mayoría tomadas de un ángulo alto que le hacía resaltar los pechos. Aunque, si hay que admitir, Haruno no tenía mucho que resaltar, la pobre era tan plana como una pared.

Temari aparecía en la suya haciendo gestos obscenos y en tonos grises. Quedaba bien con la personalidad firme y ruda de la chica. Otra de resaltar era la foto de perfil de Lee, que, joder, era una foto de Sakura desprevenida y sonriendo. ¿Eran acaso novios? Pero la más escalofriante fue la de Gaara… ¡Jesús! Él tenía una de Naruto perfectamente editada (¿sería homosexual? No, más bien: ¿desde cuándo había salido del clóset?), de manera que resaltaba los atractivos rasgos de Uzumaki. Bien, Hinata se guardó esta última foto en su carpeta de imágenes y sonrió como tonta un ratito, pero luego se acordó de lo que estaba haciendo y regresó a su dilema de su foto de perfil, que era algo así como la foto del carnet para conducir, la foto de la credencial para votar y la del certificado de graduación universitaria juntas. Una imagen que te puede arruinar la vida.

Navegando más por la web azul y blanco, Hinata siguió con su investigación acerca de imágenes de presentación para Facebook, agregando conocidos que la aceptaban casi al instante (¿estaban conectados todo el día?) y aceptando y rechazando ella misma solicitudes de amistad.

Pasada una media hora desde que inició, Hinata encontró tres coincidencias que se repetían una y otra vez en las imágenes de sus amigas: uno, que estaban exponencialmente arregladas, como si siempre estuvieran listas para salir de fiesta; segunda, que todas se hacían frente a un espejo (supuso que no había nadie que les ayudara a capturar una imagen) y tres, que recurrentemente… aparecía un inodoro de fondo.

Suspirando derrotada, Hinata tomó la cámara de su buró y se dirigió a su sala. Allí había mejor iluminación y nadie invadiría la privacidad de su habitación, ni siquiera vía web. Puso el temporizador de su Polaroid y tomó una foto sencilla de ella sonriendo y haciendo el gesto universal de la paz.

Temporizador… ¿qué las chicas de su instituto no conocían esa función de las cámaras?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto abrió su navegador web favorito y abrió su Facebook después de haber pasado una pesada tarde llena de estupideces con su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Revisó sus notificaciones y ¡caramba! A cuarenta y siete personas les gustaba su estado. Mierda, ¿cuál estado? ¿El del ramen? ¡Pero si a nadie le gustaba el ramen! ¿Y si se había expandido alguna fiebre pro-ramen por Konoha? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Joder, sólo pensarlo le daban escalofríos, porque más gente pidiendo ramen era menos ramen para él… y para su madre.

Y hablando de ramen, Dios, le había dado hambre. Lanzó un grito desde su alcoba y le preguntó a su mamá si había sobrado algo del día anterior. Su madre le respondió con una carcajada y Naruto supo qué significaba eso: sí había sobrado ramen, pero su madre se lo había agandayado. Joder, esos eran las desventajas de tener una progenitora obsesa del ramen.

Regresando la vista a su computador portátil, el rubio notó que tenía una solicitud de amistad pendiente. Una tan Hinata Hyuga… ¡Hinata! Inmediatamente la aceptó y fue directo a sus fotos de usuario. Mmm… tenía solamente una. Dio clic para ampliar y vio la sencillez en la imagen… pero había algo que resaltaba: ¡Hinata tenía los botones de su blusa descuidadamente abiertos! Demonios, la chica lucía en esa foto era sexy y bonita. Naruto estaba seguro de que eso junto era ilegal.

Conteniendo sus ansias de babear, el rubio dio clic en el botón "me gusta" y robó la foto de la muchachita, poniéndola de fondo de pantalla y conteniendo su hemorragia nasal ante la casta imagen. Sí, a veces él era todo un guarro. Más para contenerse que por otra cosa, Naruto volvió a abrir el cuadro de las notificaciones y redirigió hasta su súper popular estado…

"Soy joto y me la como toda"…

—¡SASUKE! —gritó furioso desde la soledad de su cuarto.

* * *

**Para saber por qué Naruto ya sabe que fue Sasuke quien hackeó su estado, pasen a leer la última parte del oneshot número uno de esta colección "Facebook: Solicitud de Amistad".**

**Yo sé que no me quedó tan gracioso como creo yo que son los otros dos, pero es dificilísimo para mí escribir humor usando a Hinata. La chica no me da mucho material con su personalidad.**

**Bueno, lo que sea. Espero que les haya gustado para que presionen el sexy botoncito azul de allá abajo y me dejen comentario xD**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de la **_Señorita Papas Fritas_**… :3**


End file.
